Homecoming
by Taylormade625
Summary: What if Hotch and Haley had a 16 year old daughter? Holly gets the phone call that reveals her mother's death. Now, she's returning to live with her father.
1. Chapter 1

Yesterday was the day I got the phone call.

Today is the day it finally sunk in that my mother was murdered.

Tomorrow will be the day I move in with my father.

My name is Holly Anne Hotchner- Brooks.

Description:

Age:16

Parents: Aaron Hotchner, Haley Brooks

Siblings: Jack

Eyes: Dark Brown

Hair: Dark Brown

Height: 5'4"


	2. Introduction

I own everything you do not recognize:]

* * *

"What?" I shouted, lifting my head from its place on my desk. The annoying sound that had woken me from my slumber was the lovely ring of my cell phone.

"What do you want?" I answered shortly, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Holly?" A weary voice replied.

"Dad?"

He sounded as if he were crying.

"Dad, what's going on? Is Jack alright?" I asked trying to get him to tell me what was happening.

"Jack's fine, Hol. He's doing just fine."

"Is mom okay?" I asked in a worried tone.

"Holly…" He started but couldn't finish his sentence. There was a long pause in our conversation, if you could call it that. "Holly, are you still there? I want you to come home, honey, please. We need you. Jack needs you."

I wiped the tears that had slowly fallen down my cheeks.

"I have to go, Dad." I hung up the phone, and I broke down.

"Holly flower!" My roommate, Alexa cheered coming through the door to our dorm room. "It's time to go out, darl-" She saw me lying on the floor, clutching my phone to my heart. "Jesus, Holly! What happened?" She took my face in her hands, her thumbs wiping away my tears.

"My m-mom…." I wasn't able to complete the sentence. It was as if I finished it, it would be real. I didn't want it to be real at all.

"Shh-shh, sweetie, don't cry" She pulled me into a hug. "When did you find out?"

"My dad just called." I managed to say without stuttering. "I need to go to him. I need to go to Jack." I stood up and pulled out my suitcase from under the bed

"Do you want me to help you pack?" She asked walking over to me.

"No, I'm already packed." My dad always told me to keep a bag packed in case of an emergency.

I logged back into my computer, and purchased a one-way ticket to Reagan National Airport. I called my dad back.

"Holly?"

"Dad, I should be at Reagan in about an hour."

"Alright, I'll be there."

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too."

With that we hung up.

"Alex, may you drive me to the airport?"

"Yeah, doll." She looked pretty shaken up over my behavior. She picked up her keys and we left for JFK airport.

"Are you going to come back?" Alexa asked, as we pulled up to the terminal.

"I don't know, but I'll call you when I get there." I said as a new batch of tears formed in my eyes.

"Promise?" She asked.

"I promise." I hugged her across the seat, sniffling as we pulled apart. "Good-bye, Alex."

"It's not good-bye, short bus. It's 'I'll see you later'." She said. I could see the sadness behind her smile.

"Right. I'll see you later."

"See you later, Holly."

I turned my back and walked into the airport, anxious to get home to my family.

**Hotch's POV**

_She should be here by now,_ I thought. I paced back and forth in the luggage pick-up area.

"DAD?!" I heard the voice I'd been waiting for. I saw my daughter, running towards me. It had been three years, since I had seen her. Her once shoulder length light brown hair was now long and flowed behind her in dark chocolate waves, she had grown a coupe inches. She was no longer pale and lanky, but tan and toned. She threw her arms around me and cried.

"It's alright Holly, I'm here." She wiped her eyes. Her eyes were the only thing that remained the same. They showed her joy for life, her passion for people, they showed her life story, her soul. Pure, innocent, joyful. "Let's go home." I picked up her suitcase.

The ride was silent most of the way home. When we pulled up to my apartment, she spoke for the first time since the airport.

'When's the funeral?" She asked, playing with a loose string on her grey sweatshirt.

"Next Wednesday." I replied, getting out of the car.

We walked up to the apartment in silence, once again. When I opened the door, the team was quick to greet us.

"Hey," Holly greeted everyone, waving her hand a tiny bit. I paid attention to how she reacted to the group of people. She was a bit overwhelmed by the group of people hugging her.

"Hol, this Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss. Emily, this is my daughter, Holly."

"Hi, Holly." Prentiss said. Holly nodded in return, and then turned to me.

"Where's Jack?" she asked.

"He's asleep." Reid answered, for me. Holly smiled.

"Thanks, Reid. I think I'm going to check in on him. It was nice seeing you all again. And it was nice meeting you, Emily."

* * *

Okie dokie, please tell me if I should continue!!!

Thanks!

Taylormade625


	3. FatherDaughter Bonding? Or Not?

Sooooo…..I just watched a couple of bloopers from CM seasons 2,3, and 4. I love the whole cast!!!!!!!!

I don't own Criminal Minds or anything associated with it. Except for my thoughts:]

* * *

I was having a dream about my mom when I felt someone poking my nose. I opened my left eye and saw Jack.

"Hey Jack," I yawned lifting my head from the pillow, then standing to stretch.

"Howwy?" he asked, his cute face scrunched in confusion.

"It's me, Jack-Jack." I said, kneeling down his level.

"Mommy not here anymore," he said sadly. "Daddy say she in heaven wit da angels."

"I know she is, Jack," I replied, the same sad tone was present in my voice. "But did you know that mom was an angel?" I asked, picking him up

"Mhmm," he nodded. I kissed the top of his head, then laughed, and so did someone else. I turned around and saw Dad.

"Good to see you two up," he smiled, then his expression turned professional. "Holly, I need to go into the office to write my report about…" he couldn't finish. I could see the pain in his eyes.

"I know, I'll get Jack ready," I said, walking towards dad's room where he and Jack both slept.

**Hotch's POV**

I watched Holly walk away with Jack, and as soon as the water from the bathroom started to pour, a couple of tears fell down my cheeks I quickly wiped them away when the water stopped. She came back into the living to get her cell phone.

"It's alright to cry, Dad," Holly said, wrapping me in a tight hug. I was going to pull away when I felt her body shake slightly.

"Shh, honey." I whispered. "We're going to be fine. Everything's going to be alright. I promise."

She nodded, I held her tighter.

"Howwy?" Jack called from the bathroom. "I'm done."

"Alright Jack-Jack, I'm coming." she called back. We pulled apart and she walked back into the bedroom. A couple minutes later, Jack came running from the room wearing jeans, a plain white shirt and a blue jacket that Holly had had given him for his last birthday.

I was about to call her out again, but the shower turned on.

_Ten minute later…_

"Holly, I need to get the office soon," I called out. I got a muffled response.

"What?" I said knocking on the bathroom door. It opened and Holly stepped out wearing a plain white shirt with a grey vest and jeans.

"I was saying that I was ready," she said, running her hands through her hair. We walked into the living room where jack was eating a bowl of cereal.

"Do you think you could drive to the office?" I asked her, putting my jacket on. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Uhh…sure, I mean I suppose I could." Holly rubbed her left arm nervously. It reminded me of when Haley would get nervous.

"Well then, we need to get moving," I said, putting Jack's bowl in the sink.

When we got onto the road, I directed Holly to Haley's sister, Jessica's, house.

"Wait in here," I instructed her. I got Jack from the back seat and left her in the truck looking slightly sad.

Jessica already had the door open, arms open for a kicking and crying Jack.

"I want Howwy!! I want Howwy!!" He screamed.

"Holly's here!?" Jessica half shouted, she started to walk towards the truck, but I grabbed her arm bringing her back.

"Not now, Jess. I need to get to the office," I said, not wanting to add a crying teenage girl and aunt to the already crying toddler.

"You better bring her by later, Aaron," she warned him.

* * *

When we got the offices, I started looking for Morgan.

"Go sit and talk with Reid, for a minute? I have to-"

"Uhh….dad?" She interrupted me. I spotted Morgan talking to J.J. about something.

"Yeah, Hol?" I asked, looking at her briefly.

"I was hoping that since you were working, maybe I could go to the mall to buy some clothes, since I only packed enough for a few days," she said slowly. "And I don't have anything for the funeral."

She whispered the last part, making it difficult for me to hear.

"Take my truck and Reid with you."

"Reid? Dad, seriously?"

"Yeah, he's the only one that's available to leave right now." I said, and walked towards Morgan.

"Okay," I heard her say as she walked to the young agent's desk. I immediately felt guilty for tossing her to one of my guys, so I turned to apologize, but she was already heading towards the elevator with the genius in tow.

**Holly's POV**

"Woah! Where did you learn to drive? The NASCAR race track?" Reid yelled, practically jumping out of the truck.

"My mom taught me," I said, smiling widely.

I noticed Reid's facial expression turn into one of sympathy.

"Please don't turn into one of those people who say sorry and claim they know what you're going through but in actuality, you really don't know I feel." I huffed and walked into the Macy's at Pentagon City Mall, with Reid staring stunned at my retreating back. I had only to the perfume counter when I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said wrapping me in a hug. I pulled away, smiling.

"It's alright," I said taking his hand, and leading him to Old Navy. "You'll truly be sorry when we're done shopping." I smirked.

* * *

I apologize for this chapter being so short! It was a filler, which i strongly dislike. I was confused with where I want it to go (yes, my own story confused me...I have no idea how it came to be this way:[) I dont know exactly where it wants to go and it's only the SECOND chapter, which sucks. so I guess I will put up a poll (if i can figure out how to do that) and get your opinion on some things:]!

thanks for reading!

~Taylormade625


End file.
